NOITE SUSPEITA
by Carolzita Malfoy
Summary: Uma noite, dois jovens amigos! O que acontece quando em uma certa noite muito suspeita, a amizade muda! PÓSHOG! SLASH DH


**Noite Suspeita**

_por Carolzita!_

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem, pertencem à tia Jô. E se pertencesse, o Harry já tava com o Draco, o Rony NUNCA teria ficado com a Brown e o Remus e o Sirius estariam juntos desde sempre. História sem fins lucrativos, mas deixar uma review não custa nada e fará uma escritora feliz.

**Classificação: **K+

**Shipper: **Harry e Draco

**Época: **Pós Hogwarts

**Avisos: **Slash/Yaoi, se não gostar, faça um favor a ambos, eu e você, não leia e não deixe reviews estúpidas com conteúdos não relacionados a fic. Sejamos racionais, por favor.

**Sinopse: **Harry e Draco dividem um apartamento em Londres. Sentimentos estranhos começaram a aparecer... No que será que isso vai dar?

A campainha tocou. Harry que estava tacado no sofá de uma forma muito confortável, não se mexeu. A campainha tocou novamente. Olhou para o relógio, onze e meia. Àquela hora só podia ser Draco.

-Droga Draco! Você esqueceu a chave de novo! – Harry reclamou, se levantando para ir abrir a porta. – Loiro cabeçudo!

-Desculpa Harry. – ele disse entrando no apartamento. – Eu saí com pressa de casa hoje e esqueci a chave.

-Claro, você fica horas no banho e acaba perdendo a hora mesmo! ¬¬ – Harry disse se tacando no sofá novamente.

-Sem sermões, por favor. Já me bastam os que eu ouço no ministério. – o loiro disse se tacando ao lado do outro.

-Ta, mas a partir de amanhã você não vai mais esquecer a chave. E se esquecer vai ficar do lado de fora até eu sair, ou ficar com pena de você.

-Harry, amanhã é sábado.

-Mas eu vou trabalhar amanhã.

-Azar seu.

-Draco, cala a boca. Você jantou?

-Comi algumas coisas durante o dia, mas não jantei.

-Vem que eu preparo alguma coisa pra você. **(N/B: A fofura não consegue ser esquecida?! Tudo bem! Ele é perfeito mesmo!)**

-Não precisa. Não to com fome.

-Você não pode ficar sem comer nada. Anda logo. – Harry disse oferecendo uma mão ao loiro para se levantarem.

-Argh! Ta bom. – ele disse aceitando a mão do outro. Um arrepio passou por ambos os corpos, muito estranho. **(N/B: Hum! Choque!!!) **– O que você vai fazer pra mim? – ele perguntou, ignorando o arrepio.

-Sei lá, o que você quer?

-Nada, você ta fazendo porque quer. – ele disse sentando em uma cadeira na mesa da cozinha.

-Ingrato. – Harry disse por dizer. Começou a remexer nas gavetas e portas dos armários, em busca de alguma coisa.

-Eu preciso beber alguma coisa. **(N/B: Não seria água, seria?)**

-Eu sinceramente não sei como você ainda tem fígado. – o moreno disse achando algumas batatas no armário e começou a descascá-las.

-E você é um anjinho, que não coloca uma gota de álcool na boca. – Draco disse sarcasticamente.

-Não bebo igual a você. – ele disse se defendendo.

-Mas quem vai ficar sem fígado sou eu, não você.

-Eu só fico preocupado com você, droga! – Harry disse amargurado. – Não precisa ser tão grosso. **(N/B: Ah! Não...)**

-Desculpa. É só que você se preocupa demais. – Draco disse abaixando a cabeça. Odiava brigar com Harry. **(N/B: Dupla fofura... é demais para um coração fraco!)**

-Desculpado. – o moreno disse. Não conseguia ficar muito tempo bravo com o outro. – Como foi no trabalho hoje?

-Uma bosta, como sempre. Sério, hoje eu recebi uns dez memorandos sobre o mesmo assunto! Inclusive a sua chefe ta me enchendo o saco com umas histórias de relações entre criminosos bruxos e trouxas. Fala pra ela maneirar na cobrança, eu não tenho relações só com o departamento dela.

-Eu passo o recado. Ela ta me estressando também. Ta ficando chato. – ele disse abrindo o forno o colocando uma assadeira dentro dele.

-Essa Granger não tem descanso não?

-E é estranho...

-O que é estranho? – Draco perguntou curioso, se servindo de uma boa dose de Firewhisky.

-É que... Serve pra mim também. – Harry pediu conjurando um copo. – É que agora que ela ta grávida, ela deveria estar mais calma...

-A Granger ta grávida? – ele perguntou sem esconder a surpresa.** (N/B: Quem é o pai?!Hahaha)**

-Ta. Eu não te contei? **(N/B: Tem coisas que não mudam...).**

-Não. Nem pra isso você serve Potter.

-Você ta fofoqueiro demais Malfoy. – Harry comentou divertido.

-Eu não sou fofoqueiro! – o loiro disse indignado. – Eu só quero saber o que ocorre naquele ministério, além do meu departamento. **(N/B: Não é fofoca! É informação extra!).**

-Você escorrega, cai, mas não perde a classe. Impressionante. **(N/B: Ele é um Malfoy...).**

-Claro que não. Eu sou um Malfoy e Malfoys nunca perdem a classe. **(N/B: Não disse?!)**

-O tempo passa e você continua o mesmo... Mas se mudar não vai ter a mesma graça...

-Não vou mudar... Já mudei demais...

-Bom não mudar mesmo...

-Humm... Que cheiro bom! O que você ta fazendo? **(N/B: Não viu o Potter descascando batatas?)**

-Batatas. – ele disse, vendo os olhos do outro brilharem.

-Assadas? – Draco perguntou esperançoso. **(N/B: Não viu o Potter abrir o forno?! E depois é o outro que usa óculos...)**

-Sim. – Harry concordou.

-Com manteiga? **(N/B: Minhas prediletas!)**

-Sim.

-Harry, você é demais, sabia? – ele perguntou com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

-Draco, você é uma coisa. Eu disse: "Vem que eu preparo alguma coisa pra você." E você me respondeu: "Não precisa. Não to com fome." Sinceramente, não dá. – Harry disse divertido.

-Não tenho culpa que você ta fazendo o meu prato preferido. A culpa é sua. – ele respondeu, se defendendo.

-Agora a culpa é minha... Ninguém merece você Malfoy.

-Você merece... **(N/B: Ai... a coisa vai ficar delicada!)**– ele disse, se arrependendo na mesma hora. Por que aquele comentário, naquele momento?! – As batatas já estão prontas? – ele perguntou, desviando daquele comentário realmente confuso.

-Não. Você vai ter que esperar mais um pouco... – Harry disse, tentando ignorar o que o loiro tinha acabado de dizer.

-Ah, não quero esperar. – Draco disse parecendo uma criança de cinco anos.

-Pare de ser mimado!

-Não sou mimado! – ele retrucou.

-É sim! Mimado e teimoso.

-Não sou teimoso!

-Não. Imagina, eu sou.

-Harry, cala a boca.

-Só se você admitir que é mimado e teimoso.

-Nunca.

-Então eu não vou calar a boca.

-Vou ter que fazer você calar a boca então? – Draco desafiou.

-Fique a vontade. – Harry provocou.

Os dois se encararam durante alguns segundos, Harry tinha um sorrisinho de deboche no rosto e Draco tinha uma batalha de vozes em sua cabeça. _"Anda logo! Não espera mais, você já esperou muito, pelo menos tenta! Mas e se ele me expulsar de casa? Eu não tenho para onde ir! Pára de ser cagão Malfoy! Anda logo!"_

Draco não demorou muito a agir. Se aproximou de Harry e calou a boca dele. Não exatamente como se imagina... Mas de um jeito muito eficiente... **(N/B: MALFOY!!! MALFOY!!!)**

**_NA MANHÃ SEGUINTE..._**

Harry se mexeu na cama e sentiu seu pescoço esquentar e algo quente se aproximar. Um braço surgiu em sua cintura e uma mão lhe acariciou a bochecha.

-Bom dia. – uma voz lhe disse.

-Bom dia. – ele respondeu, aproximando seu corpo do outro.

-Dormiu bem?

-Muito bem... Melhor ainda com companhia... E você, dormiu bem?

-Melhor impossível...

-Draco...

-Diga.

-Você não acha que foi loucura o que aconteceu ontem? – Harry perguntou, se virando e encarando aquelas piscinas geladas que eram os olhos de Draco.

-Você achou que foi loucura?

-Não... Eu... Eu só... Eu... Não, eu não acho...

-Então por que você me pergunta?

-Sei lá... Porque... Talvez... Talvez tenha sido só impulso... E...

-Harry... Por favor...

-O que?

-Cala a boca. Se você agiu por impulso, foi você, porque eu não agi por tesão nem nada do tipo. Eu realmente gosto de você.

-Draco, eu...

-Você agiu por impulso?

-Não. Eu... Eu também gosto de você... E...

-Não precisa dizer mais nada...

E eles se afogaram com seus próprios cheiros. **(N/B: Isso ficou bonito!)**

_**Minutos depois...**_

-Merda! Eu não podia estar aqui! – Harry gritou desesperado.

-E eu posso saber por que?

-Porque eu tenho que trabalha hoje!

-Ah! Fala sério! Você não vai.

-Eu TENHO que ir Draco, a Hermione...

-Aquela Granger que espere segunda feira.

-Claro, depois não é você que leva a bronca...

-Com a sua chefe eu me entendo depois, agora volta aqui. – Draco disse, puxando-o de volta para a cama.

"_Eu nem queria ir trabalhar mesmo..."_

**(N/B: Por que as coisas acabam nas horas exatas...?!¬¬)**

_**--------------------FIM--------------------**_


End file.
